<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Иней и пламя by WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590290">Иней и пламя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021'>WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов &amp; СДК | Vadim Samoylov &amp; SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff &amp; The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff &amp; The Matrixx (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Brother/Brother Incest, Fantasy, Incest, M/M, Mysticism, OOC / Out of Character, Romance, Spirit AU, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Spirits, flame spirits, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, ООС</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Странного желают не только люди.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vadim Samoylov/Gleb Samoylov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Иней и пламя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>Вадим шел, изредка цепляясь за ветки кустарника и редкую сухую желтую, пшеничного цвета, траву. Листья все в маленьких кристаллах инея хрустели под подошвой тяжелых ботинок. Бедра мерзли, как будто по внешней их стороне Нечто проводило холодными руками. Вверх и вниз. Медленно, дразня морозом. Почему-то эти ледяные руки совсем не согревались, хоть и забирали внешнее тепло Вадима. А вот в его паху от этих движений становилось горячее. В мозгу набирала обороты мысль, что Это Странное Нечто ластится к нему.</p><p>Глеба видно не было, он плелся где-то сзади, постоянно отставая и иногда голося благим матом на весь лес. Как будто черти по нему ползали, брыкался и ругался неизвестно с кем. Затихал ненадолго, словно кто затыкал его, а потом снова громогласно нарушал покой леса.</p><p>Спорил, он постоянно спорил. Вот и сейчас продолжал. А вокруг никого, ну не с лешим же он переговаривался? Хотя холодные руки сбивали с мысли и заставляли задуматься. Или до сих пор думал, что Вадим слушает весь этот бред? Вадим досадливо скривился. Были тяжелые выходные. Точнее у всех нормальных людей это были выходные, а у них в «Агате» нормальных людей не было. Тяжелый тур, несколько концертов подряд буквально с поезда и обратно, а потом пара жирных частных выступлений, на которые мелкого еще надо было уговорить. Он все болтал о том, что не продается, но знал, что счета и особенно развлечения надо оплачивать. Всё прошло отлично, но он продолжал нудить, вместо того чтобы получать удовольствие. Андрюха с Сашкой давно уже уехали, один в обнимку с девицей, прихватив хороший запас дорогого виски, другой - с новёхонькой стереосистемой. Когда Глеб узнал, что ребята отчалили, а ему с братом придется давать дополнительный акустический сет с особым списком песен, он взбесился. Вадим воспринимал такие халтуры просто как способ быстро заработать, Глеб каждый раз закатывал истерики. Вот и сейчас, они вышли «серьезно поговорить», но как-то слишком углубились в парк вокруг дома. В общем-то это был уже не парк. Вадима предупреждал человек из охраны, что с этой стороны территории ограды нет, и она плавно переходит в лес, но почему-то Вадик думал, что для этого нужно пройти несколько километров. В общем-то сейчас они пытались выбраться обратно, когда скорее братский, нежели профессиональный спор завел их в гущу леса. Особого бурелома не было, но отсутствие видимости дома и построек напрягало. Так можно кружить часами. Из невеселых мыслей Вадима выдернуло необычное ощущение. Лёгкое сжатие там, где в общем-то еще недавно было довольно свободно. Теперь точно было тесно. Следом невесомые пальцы пробежались по шее, чувствительная кожа сразу покрылась мурашками. Атаки были лёгкие как прикосновение пера, но давали слишком реальные и быстрые результаты. Вадим чувствовал, что так требовательно и при этом нежно до него ещё никто не домогался. Иррациональсть ситуации обостряла чувства. Он, в более-менее здравом уме (не считая безобидных на его вкус весёленьких таблеток), и твердой памяти (ну это уж точно!), был один в лесу (кроме слоняющегося неподалеку Глеба), и Что-то нечеловеческое, неосязаемое определенно хотело его прямо здесь. У Вадима проскочила мысль, что надо договориться. Понять было нельзя, но договориться всегда можно.</p><p>- Эй, для начала было бы неплохо спросить разрешение.</p><p>В ответ волна холода больно ударила в грудь так, что дышать стало невозможно. Задыхаясь от неожиданного приёма, Вадим согнулся пополам. Чуть отдышавшись, он облокотился на тонкую березу:</p><p>- Ладно-ладно, полегче. Может быть, ты хотя бы сможешь нас вывести отсюда? В обмен…</p><p>Прохладный ветер повеял ласково. Движение воздуха пыталось обрести форму, застывая морозными льдинками, трансформируясь. Это было похоже на облако, которое отчаянно искало нужную форму. Проглядывали черты любимых женщин, каких-то случайных девушек. Вдруг изображение задрожало, и Вадим закусил губу: в очертаниях он узнал брата.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Глеб пытался огрызаться, и отмахиваться от горячих прикосновений. Но это было трудно, учитывая, что он не видел толком своего «врага». Куда делся Вадик и как вернуться в чёртов загородный дом, его не заботило. Его заботило то, что каждый раз, когда он пытался произнести слово, его грубо затыкали: сдавливали челюсть, надавливая, тянули за губу. Когда наглое Нечто стало пропихивать свои пылающие пальцы ему в рот, Глеб даже рискнул укусить их. Только чуть не обжегся, яркий свет вспышкой ослепил его. Жара вокруг стояла невыносимая, даже ноябрьский холодный воздух не мог снять накала. Глеб, проморгавшись, шумно выдохнул.</p><p>- Хочешь по-плохому? Отлично, я так и люблю.</p><p>Он сбросил куртку, и остался в широкой толстовке с расстегнутым воротом. Впереди что-то зашевелилось, и в волне огненных языков, горячих, но уже не обжигающих, мелькнуло знакомое лицо.</p><p>- Вадик?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Промерзшая трава царапала руки, а мелкие камушки и ветки впивались в колени даже через приспущенные штаны. Небольшие ранки саднили, но тут же их обдавало прохладой, и они успокаивались. Чего не скажешь о самом Вадиме. Его бросало и в жар, и в холод, по спине струился пот, задранная кверху кофта, сползала и промакивала его. Пар изо рта вырывался маленьким белым облачком. Ледяные руки легко проходились по рёбрам, по груди, по спине, по возбужденному члену, доводя до исступления. Рук было слишком, слишком много. Одновременно с этим он ощущал поцелуи по всему телу, похожие на прикосновения маленьких снежинок. Медленно, как тающий лёд, в него входил Глеб. Так было проще и понятнее соображать. Все маленькие шалости, которые они творили с братом, не должны были быть известны кому-то ещё, даже непонятному зимнему духу, жаждущему развлечений. Думать о таком было невероятно глупо. Да и думать вообще было практически невозможно. Поэтому, когда Вадим кончал, он точно чувствовал, как Глеб, самый настоящий, шепчет ему на ухо: «Люблю».</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Сумерки сгущались, все приобретало синий оттенок. Деревья переплетались тёмными тенями, путались друг в друге ветками. Но вокруг Глеба как будто играло пламя, отражаясь в его волосах теплом и мёдом. Было безумно горячо. Испарина выступила на лбу и груди. Он то ухмылялся, то корчился: было жёстко даже для полностью расслабленного тела. Растрепанный, распластанный, распаленный, он был максимально открыт, и только Вадиму разрешалось пользовался этим. Чёртов огненный дух был его копией, это было странно и внушало сопротивление. Но где-то внутри Глеб знал, что вот такой Вадим и есть, он почти верил в его инфернальную сущность. Проигрывать такому сопернику было больно и сладко. Он обдавал жаром, когда брал в рот член Глеба, не доводя до точки, а лишь играя. Он растягивал его безумно долго и дразняще, смотря прямо в глаза своими чёрными угольками. Вбивался рваным ритмом, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь до абсолютной тишины, когда слышен крик каждой загорающейся в ночном небе звезды. Когда всё закончилось, и от оргазма осталась только лёгкая дрожь и невесомость, Глеб почувствовал, как на его теле смыкаются по-человечески горячие руки.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Они проснулись в обнимку в маленьком гостевом домике, удаленном от основных построек. Из открытого окна дул северный ветер. С другого края беспощадно жарил масляный радиатор. Первым как от электрического разряда проснулся Глеб. Он внимательно разглядывал Вадима: тонкие брови, длинные ресницы, искусанные губы. Коснулся пальцем щеки – теплый, совсем не обжигающий. Вадик раскрыл глаза и как будто тоже не мог сразу понять, где реальность, а где сон, щурился на Глеба. Когда понял, что перед ним именно он, прижался, перенимая его тепло. Глеб, обнимая, прячась в кудри Вадика спросил очень тихо:</p><p>- Это ведь был не сон? Это был ты?<br/>
Вадим, помедлив, вывернулся и посмотрел на брата внимательно:<br/>
- Это мог быть только я. Только ты и я.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Акустический сет братья так и не сыграли. Их не стали разыскивать, когда под вечер они пропали из поля зрения. Заказчик был слишком занят тем, что к нему внезапно пожаловала любовница, и он пытался замять скандал перед женой. Охранник, с которым Вадим говорил накануне, вообще думал, что Самойловы заперлись где-то в доме и балуются чем-то запрещенным. Когда братья подходили к заказанной машине, собираясь уехать, резкий порыв холодного ветра чуть не сбил их с ног, покружил вокруг, и легким поцелуем осел на губах Вадима. Глеб удивленно смотрел на завороженного Вадика.</p><p>- А про меня видимо забыли… - деланно раздосадовавшись, Глеб пытался зажечь сигарету, но зажигалка только щёлкала. Глеб едва вынул сигарету изо рта, как вдруг его обдало жаром, и он почувствовал укус на губах.<br/>
- Видимо, нет, - Вадим взглядом указал на саму собой зажжённую сигарету в руках Глеба.<br/>
- Чудеса! – Глеб хитро ухмыльнулся и подмигнул брату.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>